The Forest is Dying/Diancie's Power Not Working
This is the scene, how our Heroes along with the Villains have got to figure out how will they stop Yveltal's rampage until the DigiDestined arrives and joins the fight in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (We cut the scene to see Marilyn Flame sitting on a rock, crying) Marilyn Flame: Who is that Pokemon? Look what it did to my Delphox! (Marilyn Flame starts to cry, then Ninja Riot appears) Marilyn Flame: Riot. Ninja Riot: It's all over. (Ninja Riot removes his mask) Ninja Riot: Let's forget about Diancie. (He open his hand to let Marilyn Flame go with him, then she feels happy and grabs his hand and lift her, then suddenly Yveltal appeared in front of them) Yveltal: I found you! Ninja Riot: Look out! Yveltal: You will "Die"!! (As Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot hug each other, Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at them turning them into stone. Later we cut the scene to see our remaining heroes shocked to see the whole forest is dying) Anna: ''' Oh No! the Forest is Dying! '''Kraw: What are we gonna do?! Elsa: 'No Clue. '''Olaf: ' Same here. '''Thomas the Tank Engine: Cinders and ashes! Percy: This is bad! Dace: Oh no! The forest is dying once again! Leonard: '''What are we going to do now? '''Applejack: '''I don't know?! '''Scootaloo: This is getting terrible! Flain: '''We Have to hurry, Before Yveltal Finds us, and were gonna be the last of the remaining mixels. '''Riku: This is really bad! Sweetie Belle: Very bad! Olaf: Calm down guys, we'll think of a way. Luigi: Where is "Xerneas" when we need it?! Ami: It left remember. Luigi: Alright I forgot. Yumi: We better do something fast everyone! Or else it's game over for us and the allearth forest! Sora: '''Or the worst part is Goodbye to the "Kalos region". '''Mickey Mouse: That too. Jenny: '''Uhm… What's do we do now?! '''Meta-Knight: '''I don't know. '''Dudley Puppy: This is getting much worse! Shuff: '''I wanna go home! '''Flurr: Relax, we'll think of something. Elsa: Flurr, We Agree with that. Ami: '''If we don't do something fast! Yveltal will turned the whole forest into stone and us too! '''Yumi: I agree with "Ami" we have to stop that Pokemon before it's too late. Sunset Shimmer: '''We better hurry, Or else we're doom! '''Aqua: Listen, We Can't give up! Sora: I agree with Aqua we have to stop that Pokémon before it's too late. Flurr: If we must survive. Lunk: Will be Okay! Sonata Dusk: '''Same here. '''Aria Blaze: '''Me Too. '''Flain: Yes, we can stop it. Twilight Sparkle: I agree with you, let's stop fighting and rescue "Diancie" everyone and Team Robot. We have to stop "Yveltal". Adagio Dazzle: '''Okay. '''Kitty Katswell: You got it! Ash Ketchum: Hey everybody! Anna: That Voice! (Everyone look at Ash, Pikachu, Diancie, Emerl, Mario, Sonic, and Ash's Hawulcha are here) Dace: Princess! Merrick: '''You're alright! '''Anna: Ash, Mario, Sonic & Emerl! Flurr: '''Their all okay! '''Sora: (In Takato's voice) You found us! Riku: Their Still Alive! Aqua: Good to see you guys again! Flain: '''About time! '''Sunset Shimmer: I Knew you guys will come! Fluttershy: What a relief. Ash Ketchum: Hawulcha thanks a lot. (He returns his Hawulcha back to his Pokeball, then "Yveltal" appears and he activates his hyper beam but "Diancie" creates her diamond shield to block Yveltal's hyper beam attack) Dace: Look it's blocking Yveltal's power! Merrick: Then finally! Krader: '''(In Hugo's Voice) I think the cavalry's here! '''Teslo: '''Just in time! '''Leonard: '''Marvelous! '''Adagio Dazzle: Pretty! Huey: Fantastic! (As Diancie is using her diamond shield blocking Yveltal's hyper beam, the diamond suddenly begins to crack and it finally broke into pieces blasting Ash, Pikachu, Diancie, Mario, Sonic And Emerl, as everyone else are shocked to see this) Merrick: Princess! Luigi: Mario! Tails: Sonic! Xion: '''Emerl! '''Jasmine: '''What was That? (Everyone run to see their friends their okay, Ash, Pikachu, Diancie are okay and so as Mario, Emerl and Sonic) '''Twilight Sparkle: What happened?! Lunk: Diancie, Are you Alright?! Diancie: '''My powers, still not enough. '''Shuff: Look! Keswick: That's! (Yveltal flies down and lands on a cliff, roaring) Yveltal: I think you shall be next! Fluttershy: '''(Still terrified of Yveltal) It's Yveltal! '''Teslo: (In Kenta's voice) We could be next! We gotta get out of here I can't take this! Vulk: (In Muscle Man's voice) Please, Yveltal, let us go. We didn't know that forbidden forest was serious. Yveltal: (In the Scarecrow's voice) Of course it was! But you really have to break the rule and disturb me! Vulk: You'll be happy and calm down, when we're out of that forest. Right? Yveltal: Silence! Vulk: (In Stefano's voice) Or not. Lunk: (In Pumbaa's voice) Shall we run for our lives? Spike the Dragon: (In Timon's voice) Oh yes let's. (They both run like cowards) Ash Ketchum: Come on run. Emerl: Hurry Dodge! Vulk: '''Come on guys, Avoid getting Caught! '''Yveltal: You think you could run! You will all meet you're doom! (Yveltal flies up and fired his Oblivion Wing, everyone dodge the attack, as Major Nixel try to dodge but too late it him and slowly turning him into stone) Major Nixel: '''Gah, Oh No, I'm Hit! '''Yveltal: (In the Scarecrow's voice) Gotcha! Shuff: Did I heard a villain, who was hurt Badly? Teslo: 'It Sounded like Major Nixel! '''Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Bust My Buffers, Yveltal Got Him! '''Olaf: '(Gasps) It got Major Nixel! '''Major Nixel: Hurry Mixels, Hurry Everyone, Hurry stop it! Stop Yveltal before it's... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (Right after Major Nixel's last words to warn everyone to stop Yveltal until he's finally turned into stone) Adagio Dazzle: Oh no! Not you too! Sonata Dusk: Oh, Poor Major Nixel! Aria Blaze: '''He's Right, Yveltal must be stopped! '''Flurr: '''We Agree To Stop Yveltal! '''Teslo: '''Yes, Let's Stop this Nightmare! '''Krader: '''Major Nixel has spoken to stop Yveltal Before Dying, So Let's do This! '''Kristoff: Let's Hurry up, shall we? Thomas the Tank Engine: We could be next soon. Jenny: You heard him let's stop Yveltal before we're stoned. Yveltal: I don't think so! (Activating Oblivion Wing) Sora: Watch out! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing as it's about to turn them into stone. Suddenly a light blue beam of lightning struck the attack) Yveltal: What?! Riku: What was that?! Familiar Voice: That's enough Yveltal. Dudley Puppy: That Voice! (We look to see where that voice came from, it's Gallantmon. Along with MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon and Susannomon) Ami: It's our friends! Mickey Mouse: The DigiDestined! Right on time! Adagio Dazzle: Oh great. Lunk: Just in time! Vulk: '''The Digidestined & Their Digimon, I knew you come to save us! '''Jenny: I thought their on vacation. Gallantmon: Yveltal! We came to stop you from doing you're rampaging terror and destroying the whole forest. Susannomon: We won't let you win! Yveltal: Then so be it! Takuya in Susannomon: Stand tough guys! Koji, J.P. Zoe & Tommy in Susannomon: Right! Gallantmon: Don't let Yveltal turn you guys into stone! MegaGargomon & Sakuyamon: Right! Emerl: Come on. Let's get out of here while we can! (Team Robot then retreats while the DigiDestined fights Yveltal) The Chief: DigiDestined, Be Careful! (Meanwhile, Cameo Appearances watched in horror to see the whole forest is dying and they see Yveltal fighting against the DigiDestined in their Digimon forms) Jorge the Iguana: '''What was heard that of Yveltal? '''Eddie: '''I Don’t know about this. '''Jasmine: '''Let me look at that, (looking through her binoculars) oh my word, the whole forest is dying! '''Shawn: I think We’re Doomed! Yveltal: Who said that? Oliver (Oliver's Adventures): ''' Did I heard something? '''Dulcy the Dragon: '''Not me! '''Yveltal: You will "Die"!! Oliver (Oliver's Adventures): (In Baymax's voice) Oh no! Jasmine: '''Everyone, Take cover! (Yveltal flies up and fired his Oblivion Wing, everyone dodge the attack) '''Shawn: Is Everyone all right? Jasmine: '''Yes, I’m Fine so to Jorge, dulcy, beano, Oliver, Zoomirax and Eddie. '''Yveltal: There you are! Eddie: (In Alex's voice) Let's get out of here! Jasmine: (In Gloria's voice) Go, go, go, go, go! Move! Now! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes